


Better Here Than On Morgoth's Crown

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Minor Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Multi, Object Insertion, Silmarils as Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Things change if a Son of Fëanor falls into bed with the King and Queen of Doriath.There are fun uses for their Silmaril as well.





	Better Here Than On Morgoth's Crown

"How does it feel?" Maglor asked, hand holding onto one end of a mithril string.

"Warm." Nimloth shifted on the bed.

She alone was nude. Dior sat on one side of her draped in an open robe, while Maglor on the other side was clad only in leggings.

"Just warm? Not good?" Dior reached down and rubbed her clit in soft, quick strokes.

Nimloth arched her hips and gasped. "Stop that, you'll make me come too early."

"You can orgasm more than once," Maglor said.

"Not you too." She swatted at him, before laughing. "Aren't you glad you accepted our offer?"

"I am, though my brothers would likely be horrified if they knew where the Silmaril I reclaimed is now, although grateful it's no longer on the dwarves' necklace."

"Isn't experimentation something you Noldor approve of?" Nimloth shifted her hips again. "If it would just hit the right spot..."

"Surely in Nimloth is better than on Morgoth's crown?" Dior reached down again, toying with her entrance. "Imagine if we had all three to stuff in you, love, how warm and full you would feel."

"We will, one day." Maglor twisted the hand holding the string, fingers playing a quick rhythm on her clit. "We'll reclaim them from Morgoth for my eldest brother. Then we shall borrow them from Maedhros, and not tell him what we do with them, until we return them, glistening with your wetness, and suggest he and Fingon put them to similar uses."

Nimloth jerked up on the bed as the Silmaril shifted at Maglor's movements, gasps mixed with screams of pleasure. Maglor pressed his fingers more firmly against her as Dior knelt to lick around the mithril in her entrance, neither stopping until she collapsed back against the pillows.

Dior reached up to stroke her hair as Maglor carefully pulled the Silmaril out.

"Is there any pain?" Maglor asked, fingers carefully probing for any injuries.

Dior shifted on the bed and laid down beside her. "Was it too much?"

"No to both." Nimloth laughed. "I am fine. But did you not say, Maglor, that I could orgasm multiple times?"

Maglor paused his inspection. "I did."

"And did you not suggest a similar activity your brother and cousin could do?"

"Yes," Maglor said.

Dior sat up, lust in his eyes.

"I suggest we test such," Nimloth stroked the bulge in Maglor's leggings as she spoke. "One of you takes me, and in turn is taken by the other. The one of us without a cock in them has the Silmaril inside instead. Then, when you two have recovered, you switch places."

Maglor reached over her to kiss Dior, before leaning down it to kiss her as well. "That is more than acceptable."

"And when we claim the other two, there are more possibilities as well." Dior pressed himself against Maglor's ass through their clothes, shoving Maglor down against Nimloth. "A Silmaril in all of us, as we suck each other off. All three in Maglor as Nimloth is heavy with our children and I fill the other of you as well. Maglor the only one to know as Nimloth and I sit on the throne with them in us."

Nimloth gasped again as she felt Maglor's cock twitch through his breeches.

"Enough, husband," she cried out.

"Why?" he asked, chuckling as Maglor pushed back.

"It is cruel to taunt us with such while not acting." She reached up and shoved at the robe around his shoulders. "Get the oil and undress, if you wish to do any such activities."

Dior laughed but stood, his cock jutting through the open robe showing he was not as unaffected as he pretended.

"Do you wish to keep these positions, Maglor?" Nimloth said, running a hand down his side until she reached his leggings and unlaced them, shoving them down.

"For this round," he said. "What do you say we begin before Dior finds the oil?"

Nimloth nodded as he pushed in, Dior's laughing complaints ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2019, Day 11, Object Insertion. Originally posted on FFA.


End file.
